March 27, 1962
Syracuse Post Standard- Nats Land Chappell And Walker In Draft Alex Elated Over Getting All-Americans; Nats’ Coach Astonished By Club’s Luck A “flabbergasted” Alex Hannum returned to California after the annual draft of college players by teams in the National Basketball Association yesterday, after saying he “was overwhelmed at being able to get two All-Americans, Len Chappell and Chet Walker as the first two choices.” Hannum, reporting to the club’s offices here soon after the drafting procedure was completed, said he was completely surprised that both players remained available, and also says a number of other players drafted by the Nats have exceptional chances of making the grade in pro ball. In selecting Chappell, from Wake Forest, and Walker, from Bradley, Hannum says these players can provide the Nats with outstanding rookie talent in their 1962-63 season. Chappell is 21 years old, stands six feet, eight inches and weighs 240 pounds. The native of Portage, Pa, has been a standout in the Atlantic Coast Conference throughout his varsity career, earning honors there as player of the year plus being chosen to the all-conference team and the AP All-America first team. Hannum says the big fellow, a rugged player, is capable at performing either as a center or forward. He says he plans on using Chappell as relief for Johnny Kerr, as well as at a forward post. Hannum says the fact that St. Louis picked Zelmo Beaty of Prairie View left Chappell available for the Nats. He was also amazed at the availability of highly regarded Walker in the second round, and mentioned again that when St. Louis decided to go with Bob Duffy of Colgate, Walker was still “in circulation” by the time the Nats had their second choice. The Nats intend to try AP All-America Walker as a forward, although he played both at center and forward during his spectacular college career, where his great speed earned him the title of “Chet the Jet.” Walker, 22 years old, stands 6-6, weighs 200 pounds, and comes from Benton Harbor, Mich. All told, the Nats made nice choices. Their next seven, in order, were Porter Meriwether, Tennessee A&I State; Bob McCulley, St. Bonaventure; John Windsor, Stanford; Len Van Eman, Wichita; Bob Sharpenter, Georgetown; Jerry Harkness, Loyola of Chicago; and Vince Brewer, Iowa State. Meriwether, who stands an even six feet tall, impressed Hannum and club president Danny Biasone when they saw him play last year, and reports indicate he has been equally impressive this year. Hannum says the star from the school from where the Nats have previously drafted Dick Barnett and Ben Warley, is a standout backcourt player, and while unselfish, a top scorer with his outside jump shooting accuracy. McCulley, six feet, 10 inches, showed excellent promise for the Bonnies last year and Hannum says he merits a full opportunity to make the ranks with the pros. Windsor, who gained all-state recognition in Missouri as a scholastic star in Kansas City, stands 9-8. He gained all-conference recognition on the Pacific Coast with All-American mention. Despite the fact that John Rudometkin of Sothern California had been tabbed the standout of that area, Hannum says reports to him have described Windsor as the fastest all-around player in the conference. He adds, however, that since the player was drafted by Kansas City in the American League, he may prefer to play in his home area. Van Eman is 6 foot, 2-inch guard from Wichita, whom Hannum observed when he was coaching there in the national Industrial League. He describes him as a sound backcourt player. Alex cites that with Van Eman in the lineup, Wichita scored victories over Cincinnati and Bradley this season. However, Van Eman was graduated at mid-year, and when he left the squad there was a drastic slowdown in Wichita’s effectiveness. Bob Sharpenter, at 6 feet, 7 inches, has been a top scorer at Georgetown. He was voted the outstanding visiting college player to perform at the Palestra in Philadelphia this season. Hannum notes the Georgetown player won this recognition over a number of top stars in the nation, including Chappell. The last two players drafted by the Nats have one year of college eligibility remaining, but they were liable to the draft since their original college classes will graduate. Hannum says he has learned enough about both, Harkness and Brewer, to feel that they are excellent prospects. However, if either of these players decides to complete his eligibility in college next season, the Nats will no longer have draft rights to their services. Category:1962-63 Category:Nationals Category:Barnett Category:Chappell Category:Hannum Category:Kerr Category:Meriwether Category:Walker Category:Warley